Fairytale Chronicles: SPD Style
by scifislasher
Summary: SPD Mora gets bored and decides to have some fun at the rangers' expense. Fairytales get a makeover, SPD style. Contains various slashiness.
1. Sleeping Beauty

Title: Fairytale Chronicles

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, no profit being made.

Warnings: The stories herein will contain slash of various natures. If that bothers you, click the back button, otherwise happy reading.

Sleeping Beauty, SPD Style

Mora sighed despondently. She was bored. Incredibly, mind-numbingly bored and she wanted something to do. More to the point, she wanted someone to play with, but there was no one here that would play with her. Not unless Emperor Grumpypants ordered them to anyway and krybots just weren't that entertaining. There were only so many ways you could fry their circuits before it stopped being funny or Gruumm started yelling about destruction of valuable property and he was already paying Broodwing more than enough anyway so would she give it a _rest_. She pouted and tried to think of something to do, when suddenly she smiled. Yes. That sounded like a _lot_ of fun.

She picked up a pencil and started drawing.

* * *

Z looked up from her console in the control room and frowned when she found Jack's console empty. "Guys? Where'd Jack go?"

"Bathroom?" Syd suggested with a toss of blonde curls. "He'll be back."

"Ah, guys," Bridge said slowly. "Where's Sky?"

* * *

Mora scowled. That was what she got for getting distracted, she'd drawn in _completely_ the wrong ranger. Eraser poised and ready, she stopped. No. This might turn out to be more entertaining than what she'd planned.

* * *

Prince Jack stared at the castle in front of him, all covered with vines and small flowers blossoming here and there. After a moment's debate he got off his horse and wandered over, pulling absently on loose vines until one came off in his hand. That decided him and he started pulling at the vines in earnest. When he finally made it through, he crossed the courtyard and sauntered up the stairs, hand resting casually on his sword hilt, just in case.

All the rooms on the first floor were empty so he shrugged and headed for the second. When that proved just as empty he made his way back to the stairs and started upwards once again. By the time he reached the last door on the third floor, his patience was pushed to its limit - he hated wasting his time when he could have been doing something else - when suddenly he found someone. Okay, granted, said person wasn't quite what he'd been expecting, but he wasn't complaining either.

Lying on the bed, fast asleep, was a young man around his own age, hands folded peacefully on his lower chest. Not quite the princess Jack had been expecting, he shrugged and went over to the bed anyway. The guy wasn't bad, he supposed, quite attractive really and something in his stomach flipped over in something like recognition. Barely hesitating, he leant over and brushed his mouth against the other man's.

He stepped backwards at the quiet noise and slowly opening eyes. Blue eyes fastened on him instantly and Jack felt himself pinned by that gaze. The tempting mouth opened and spake thusly: "Who the hell are you?"

He stiffened reflexively. He was Prince Jack, heir to the kingdom of Newtech, people weren't supposed to speak to him like that. "Prince Jack, heir to the kingdom of Newtech," he replied stiffly. "More to the point, I'm the guy who just woke you up. And you are?"

The blue eyes narrowed and the pouty mouth tightened. "Prince Sky, heir to the kingdom of Silverhills, not that it's any business of yours."

Okay, Jack thought, it looked like they were equals. He supposed he could let the guy get away with some of that attitude then. But not all of it. "Is now a good time to repeat that I woke you up?" he demanded, arms folded across his chest. "A little gratitude wouldn't go amiss. And by the way, this is a really pathetic way to get a boyfriend."

"Not that it's any of your business," Sky repeated rigidly, "But this? Totally not my idea and when I get my hands on the miserable excuse of a lifeform that did it, they are going to be very, very sorry. And as for you waking me up," he continued, apparently on a roll with his tirade, "You did that all by yourself, I didn't ask you to."

Jack scowled. "I'm guessing your family did things the traditional way? The old three wishes deal when you were born?"

"Yes. Your point?"

A quick image flashed before Jack's mind's eye - a tiny blonde woman in a pink dress, with a wand and bouncing curly blonde hair, looking far too cheerful than anyone who wasn't sniffing the _raynger_ dust should be; another woman, brunette this time, looking the exact opposite to her compatriot in pink with a very disgruntled expression on her face. The third was looking down at her- no, _him_self in confusion.

He shrugged as the vision faded. That explained a lot. "No point. I was just wondering what the three wishes were. And whether or not that explained the stick up your ass."

* * *

"No, no, no," Mora shouted at the page in front of her. "You're not _doing_ it properly. Now, behave like you _should_ be, my little toys. I don't have all day to make you do things right."

* * *

Suddenly, as the man opposite him geared himself up to no doubt yell some more, Jack was reminded of his first reaction on seeing Prince Sky asleep on the bed, because despite - or perhaps because of - the pissy attitude, Prince Sky was very attractive and he was having to fight the temptation to shut the man up in a way that would doubtless be very effective. It was a losing battle. 

_Oh, hell no!_ Jack yelled inside his head as the rest of him played along with fantasyland. _I am not kissing Sky again, no way. Once was enough and I want out, right now. No, don't you-- hey this isn't that bad._

Sky's rant had been cut off before it could get going as Jack, or rather, Jack's body, had closed the distance between them and kissed him very thoroughly. There had been a surprised '_meep'_ but then Sky had got with the programme and kissed back, fingers winding in Jack's hair.

_Not that bad at all._

* * *

"Much better," Mora said in satisfaction. "Now, cue monster."

* * *

Distracted as he was, Jack almost dismissed the muted roar in favour of carrying on kissing, but then Sky tensed and the chance was lost. The roar came again, followed by a loud crash, and this time it permeated his kiss-fogged brain, kicking his senses back to full alertness. "What's that?" he asked, hand closing round the hilt of his sword.

"I have no idea," was the extremely unhelpful reply and he scowled.

"Well that's helpful," he snapped and Sky glared back at him.

"Would you rather I made something up?"

"I'd rather you knew what the hell was going on."

Sky gave him a bright, clearly fake smile. "We're under attack."

About to snap back that he _knew_ that already, Jack was taken by surprise as the taller man walked back over to the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. Sky couldn't be going back to sleep, now of all times. "Just get behind me, okay?"

Sky simply rolled his eyes and leant over the bed. When he straightened up again, Jack was surprised and not a little embarrassed when the other man turned out to be holding a sword. "I'm not exactly a damsel in distress," he said, faint smirk on his face.

* * *

"No you don't," Mora snapped. "Behave!" She glowered at the images in front of her. They weren't doing what they were _supposed_ to. Didn't they know how fairy tales _went?_ These things ran to formulas, but noooooo, the blasted rangers had to have their normal personalities bleeding through. Well, this was simply unacceptable. They would just have to learn to do things _properly_.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes stared blankly as the sword in Sky's hand vanished. 

"Was it supposed to do that?" Jack asked hesitantly. "Because it's a nice trick and all, but not really appropriate considering what's about to come through that door."

"No, Jack, it's _not_ supposed to do that. What kind of moron do you take me for?"

"Okay, back to plan A. Get behind me, I can handle this."

With a scowl, Sky moved so he was standing behind Jack, a little to his left, out of the reach of his sword, but still ready. When the monster came through the door, Jack swallowed a little. A fair amount of wall had come crashing down along with the door and now a giant monster made of bone was standing in the empty space. "Oh boy."

"You sure you can handle this?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"_Yes_."

"Okay, okay. Fine. Have it your way."

Dodging, ducking, weaving, it was harder than expected to get a decent thrust in and Jack found himself having an intimate encounter with the nearest wall left standing.

"What was that you were saying about how you could handle this?" Sky asked from across the other side.

"You think you can do a better job?" Jack demanded breathlessly.

"Well I can't really do worse."

"Fine. Be my guest."

"I was going to anyway."

It was with a jab of chagrin that Jack found Sky was better with a sword than he was. "Don't break my sword!" he yelled as it clanged dully off a bone in an unfortunate mis-hit.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sky yelled back as he ducked aside and sliced the sword down the skeletal thing's side.

"If you dull the edge you have to sharpen it!" Jack responded as he studied the room, looking for anything that could help.

"Whatever, Jack."

There. Slowly sidling round the room, Jack tugged on the tapestry hanging on the wall. Pulling it down he waited until the bone monster was right where he wanted it and threw the tapestry over its head. Unable to see, the thing was lurching from side to side, clawing at its head and Sky took advantage of its distraction, slicing low and sending it to the floor.

"Ah, a little help?" he asked sheepishly and Jack hurried over, placing his hands round Sky's on the hilt and helping push the sword down. Even with both of them it was an effort, but finally the thrashing stopped.

"My grandmother stitched that," Sky said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Well, I'm sure she'd be glad to know it saved your life," Jack retorted. Then, "You dulled the edge," he said, staring at the sword embedded in the skeletal monster's stomach.

"Fine," Sky replied, rolling his eyes. "Get it out and I'll sharpen it."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Nah. I can always get another one."

There was another moment of silence. "Well, I suppose I'd better be going" he continued with forced lightness. "My work here is done."

Sky shifted uneasily. "Going back to Newtech?"

"Eventually. What about you?"

Sky shrugged. "Silverhills is pretty much abandoned by now, I should think. I don't really have a lot to do."

"You could come with me," Jack offered. "There's plenty to do out there."

"I don't--" Sky stopped. "Actually, yeah, okay."

Jack stared. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

Jack grinned. "Alright. Now, we just need to find some swords and we're good to go."

"Armoury," Sky said promptly. "There should be more than enough swords there."

Jack nodded. "Good." He fidgeted briefly before deciding to just go for it, kissing Sky again. Breaking away slightly, he smiled as Sky protested quietly. "I woke you up, I get to kiss you," he said, his voice a little huskier than usual.

Sky's mouth twitched and this time Jack was on the receiving end. "I saved your life, I get to kiss you," was the quiet murmur in his ear and he laughed softly.

"Deal."

* * *

Mora sighed and closed the book as the story ended, sending the two rangers back to base in an extremely compromising position, leaving them with no doubt a lot of explaining to do. "Oh well. There's always next time." 


	2. Goldilocks

The Case of the Stolen Toast

Mora sighed in disgruntlement. Bored again. Pouting, she stared around her room until her eyes landed on her drawing book. Yes, that could work. The last time had been funny and she'd been able to justify it too - messing with the rangers' heads gave Gruumm an advantage. It wasn't _her_ fault he had problems following through. Still… she picked up her pencil and began to draw.

* * *

Sydney 'Goldilocks' Drew stared at the house in front of her. It was a pretty cottage, well-tended and inviting, so she skipped happily down the path. Knocking on the door proved to be a waste of time, because no one answered. Pushing at it tentatively, she was pleased when it opened anyway and she stepped inside. Looking around, she nodded in satisfaction. Nice. A little quaint maybe, but her father had taken her worse places and she'd always wanted to live in a place like this. Well… maybe not _live_, because seriously, where would she keep all her stuff? but visit, definitely.

* * *

Mora nodded as well, also pleased. This was going much more according to plan. Maybe she should have used this ranger before.

* * *

Heading into the kitchen, Syd smiled as she saw the plates all neatly arranged on the table. There didn't seem to be much on them, just toasted bread, but she was hungry and she didn't think they'd miss a few pieces. Especially not that plate piled high. Still, that plate was round the other side of the table and she didn't want to reach that far if she didn't have to.

She picked up a piece from the plate in front of her and took a bite. She coughed and discreetly spat it out. Marmalade! Ew! It was all crunchy and everything. Dropping the toast back onto the plate she moved round to the next one. A quick study revealed strawberry jam instead of marmalade, which was much better. She took a bite, then barely managed to choke it down. Talk about too sweet! She had a sweet tooth, fair enough, but that? She shuddered and left the rest. Sugar was bad for you anyway, she reminded herself virtuously. It rotted your teeth and contained way too many calories. She was better off not eating it, she had a figure to maintain after all. Looking this good took work.

Making her way round to the third plate she eyed it dubiously, then shrugged. She was still hungry and if this was all there was… She took a cautious bite, then smiled. Despite the butter liberally spread over it, this toasted bread was perfect. Picking up the plate she moved over to the chairs in the living room, she didn't want to have to stand after all. Her feet would get tired.

Sitting in the first chair, she sighed and shuffled a bit, trying to get comfortable. The chair was hard, how could anyone sit comfortably on that thing? Standing up she moved to the next one which was better. Except this one was too soft and she sank into it. Scowling, she fought her way out, carefully balancing the plate so the toast didn't fall onto the floor and she sat gingerly down in the third chair, which, to her surprise, turned out to be perfect.

Happily munching away she left the plate with one and half slices left on it, and yawned. Last night had been busy and she was feeling the effects of it. Putting the plate down by the side of the chair she stood up and went looking for somewhere to nap. She just needed to close her eyes for a few minutes, that was all, then she had to be getting back. She couldn't wait to tell Z about this.

Third time proved to be the charm once again, as the first bed was too lumpy and the second, like the chair, far too soft. The last one, the smallest, was just right and she curled up under the covers happily, wrapping herself up in the sheets. Just a few minutes.

* * *

"Come on, Bridge," Jack sighed as his tiny son dawdled on the way back inside. "Your toast will be cold by now."

"That's okay," the little boy replied. "You can make more."

Jack stopped in his tracks and glared as Sky rolled his eyes over Bridge's cheerful assumption. "You had to buy the toaster," the other man said and Jack glowered at him.

"Well what else was I supposed to do?" he demanded. "He wore out the grill."

Sky sniffed disdainfully, but whatever he was about to say it was cut off by a wail from inside the cottage. Exchanging looks for a split second Jack and Sky sprinted into the house and found Bridge staring at the kitchen table in dismay, his big blue eyes filling and his bottom lip trembling. "The toast's gone!" he wailed and Jack stared at the table in consternation as it sank in that someone else had been here. His and Sky's plates were still on the table but the top slices had clearly had bites taken out of them. Bridge's plate though, was missing.

There was an annoyed exclamation from the living room, then Sky walked out, plate of toast in hand and grey-blue eyes met his, ice cold with anger. Bridge took the plate and stared at it, bottom lip trembling even more.

"It's okay, Bridge," he said gently. "I'll do you some more, alright?" The tousled head nodded glumly and he ruffled the messy brown hair, absently pulling out bits of twigs from the garden. "Why don't you go lie down?" Bridge nodded again and trotted off up the small flight of stairs.

"Someone's definitely been here," Sky said grimly as soon as the little boy was out of range. "The plate was by Bridge's chair and there's crumbs all over the place. Whoever it was, they weren't very tidy."

Jack smiled despite himself. Trust Sky to be fussing over untidiness at a time like this.

"Um, dad? Papa?"

He and Sky turned at the hushed whisper. "Yes, Bridge?" Sky asked. "Is there a problem?"

Bridge's forehead creased in thought. "There's a lady in my bed."

Jack froze and he felt Sky doing the same beside him. "Can you repeat that, Bridge?" he asked calmly and Bridge gave him a confused look.

"There's a lady in my bed."

"Is there?" Sky said tightly, tone mostly pleasant but with a dangerous edge. "Why don't you show us?"

"Okay," Bridge replied cheerfully, the earlier tears gone. "She's pretty."

Jack held up his hands in innocence as Sky raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

Following Sky up the stairs Jack entered the bedroom warily and sure enough, there, on Bridge's bed, was a girl with blonde curly hair, fast asleep. She looked utterly harmless and cherubic. He instantly didn't trust her.

* * *

Syd snuggled under the sheets before her eyes fluttered open. She was met with bright blue eyes under a mop of tousled brown hair.

"Hi!" came the cheerful greeting. "Who're you and why are you in my bed?"

She blinked then yelped as she fell out of the bed, landing hard on the floor. The little boy looked at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and was about to reply when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and swallowed hard as she took in grey-blue eyes hard as stone and a mouth set in a tight line. Glancing behind him revealed a slightly shorter figure, no less angry, with smouldering brown eyes.

"Uh, I can explain."

"I'm sure you can," said the taller man, voice dangerously even. "By all means, enlighten us."

"Ah, well, you see," she began, "I just--"

"Yes?"

"Well--"

"Hello?" a voice called from downstairs. "Anyone here?"

Relief swept through Syd. _Z!_ Z wouldn't let anything happen to her. The two men exchanged glances, then the smaller one left to go back downstairs, leaving Syd to face the music.

"Did you eat my toast?" came the quiet question and she looked back at the small boy curled up on his bed.

"Um, I think I did," she replied awkwardly and the boy nodded miserably before curling his fingers in his sheets. A quick glance back at the man still standing behind her told that, if possible, he was even angrier than he had been, and he didn't seem like a very forgiving person.

The quiet voices downstairs stopped and two sets of footsteps came up the stairs.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into this time, princess?" Z asked with a sigh, her brown hair loose and brushing her shoulders, her arms folded across her chest. "And why do I always have to bail you out?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, glancing at the other woman from under her long, perfectly curled lashes. If she played her cards right…

"No you're not," Z replied with a wry smile. "I apologize for her," she said to the tall glowering man who'd moved to stand between them and the boy sitting on his bed, said little boy craning his neck round to see what was happening. "She has problems when it comes to defining 'mine'. People rarely say no to her."

"You do," Syd said pointedly.

A dark eyebrow rose sharply and a small smirk appeared on Z's face. "Which is why you love me."

Syd blushed coyly. She'd long mastered the ability to blush on cue and she wasn't afraid to use it to its full advantage. "I apologise as well," she said with true sincerity. "I shouldn't have done any of this."

"No you shouldn't."

"Sky, the girl's apologising. Give her a break."

There was a derisive sniff, but clearly 'Sky' didn't deign to say anything else.

"Look," the other man said, his dread-locked hair swaying slightly as he moved his head to look at Z. "Why don't you just take your girlfriend and go home?"

"Gladly," Z replied, grabbing Syd's hand and pulling her out the door. "Come on, Sweetie."

Syd winced inwardly. When Z resorted to pet names she was really pissed off. Making it out of the house without incident, she kept quiet until they were back home. "I really am sorry, Z."

Z simply looked at her. "I was worried," she said flatly. "You know what happens when you worry me."

Syd schooled her expression appropriately. "I'm sorry," she repeated submissively and Z smiled.

"You will be."

* * *

Mora scowled. Stupid rangers. Why did they have to keep falling prey to their hormones? She closed the book with a snap. Oh well. After this little escapade Gruumm should be able to do _some_thing. She wasn't taking the fall this time. 


End file.
